The Halfblood Slytherin
by MoonLover13
Summary: Jade Griffin leaves her home schooling for Hogwarts and finds herself stuck with trying to figure out a prophecy.
1. Chapter 1 Hair and Brooms

"Daddy, is that you?" you ask walking into the living room. It was two a.m. and you had been awoken by a loud noise.

"Yes, what are you doing up so late, Jade?"

"I herd you moving around, what are you doing? What is that letter? It's not another business trip, is it?" 

"No, it's from your mother."

You scrunch up your nose. "What dose she want?"

"She wants you to go live with her, her husband and your half sister."

"And, your not going to make me go, are you Daddy?"

"I'm afraid so. I do have a business thing to attend to and I can't take you with me this time, I'm sorry, I know how much you hate them."

"But Father!"

"I can't do anything about it dear, you will be attending Hogwarts until I return for you then we continue your home-schooling."

"Ug!! It's bad enough my mum is what she is, but living with her and her family?"

"Jade, you will be leaving tomorrow."

"But, DADDY!!"

"I don't want to hear it, I don't like it either. Now back to bed with you!"

You step off the stuffy muggle plane and see your mother and her husband waiting for you. You approach them. "Jade!! It is so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, what ever." You pat your purse that you had stored a potion in that would turn your stupid half-sister's hair green and impossible to brush out. You knew you weren't supposed to use magic in the muggle world, but it was too tempting.

"Your sister is at, what do you call the place? Diagon Ally? Getting her school things."

You look at your mother shocked, you expected Hermione to be a muggle like her mother and father, but no. This meant you had to be sneakier than usual. "She's a witch?"

"Yes, I'm so proud of her! And you two can get to know each other better at school!!"

Intro time!!

Your name is Jade Griffin. You have blond hair and blue eyes that change green when you are feeling emotions strongly. You lived with your father your whole life and have met your mother once when you were five. Your half sister, Hermione Grainger, is nine and a half months older than you, and you never liked her. You are, of coerce, a half-blood but you see yourself as a pureblood, your father being one himself. Oh, and your father is a Death Eater, you have always known this and have kept it a secret.

You walk into the room you had to share with Hermione and conjured up a bed. You put the potion in one of Hermione's shampoo bottles in the bathroom. You then lie on your bed and stared at the ceiling as Hermione walked in. "Hi Jade!!"

"What ever."

"How was your trip?"

"None of your business, Frizz-head." 

"Is something bothering you?"

"Well, maybe it's the fact I'm hear stuck with you and these bloody, be-happy muggles!! But I'm not sure." You said sarcastically.

"Jade, I know we never got along, so let's start over."

"Why? It wouldn't change anything. As soon as Dad gets done with business, I'm going back with him."

"What dose your father do anyway?"

"He works for the Ministry."

"Mum said that you are attending Hogwarts this year. Have you gotten your school things yet?"

"Yes, Father got them for me." 

"What was your last school?"

"I was home-schooled since I was old enough to handle a wand." You said smugly. "Well, it's late, we should get to bed."

The next morning you woke up and herd Hermione in the shower. You knew when she got out her hair would be bright neon glowing green and that the frizz problem would be even worse. You start giggling at the thought. You herd a scream and Hermione ran out in nothing but a towel. She pointed at you. "You, YOU DID THIS!!" she shrieked. 

"Relax! It'll wear off in two days."

"Why?"

"You don't think I wouldn't get you back for dropping my broom in the fire when we were five, did you?"

"I didn't know it was special back then, I didn't know about the wizarding world!"

"So? You still burned it."

"Give me the counter-potion!!"

"Um, no sorry. You'll just have to wait it out. I didn't bring it."

"Ga! I hate you!!"

"Finally! Something we have in common! I hate you!" You smirk at her and walked to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2 A Death Eater's child

At kings cross station. "Jade, Come on! Were going to miss the train!!"

"What ever." You jump on the train as it started to move.

"Hermione! A bit late this year, are we?" Asked two guys walking up to her. 

"Yeah, a bit. Lets go find a compartment." She said pulling on the red-haired boy's sleeve.

"Wait one minute, Hermione, don't you want to introduce us to your friend?"

"No."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley."

"Jade Griffin." You said without emotion. You start your way to a compartment but Harry stopped you.

"You can sit with us."

"No thanks." 

"Come on! We don't bite!"

"Jade dose." Hermione said under her breath. Harry pulled you into the compartment that he and Ron had claimed.

"No, I can find my own compartment!"

"Yes, let her get her own!" 

"Hermione! Why are you acting so oddly?"

"She, is not my friend, she is my stupid little half-sister!"

"You're a muggle-born too?"

"NO!! I'm a half blood! And I am just as good as a pureblood! And I'm not poor like you pathetic Weasley's who has way too many children. And I'm not as look at me!' happy as some stupid boy who is only famous for a scar he got as a baby, and I am so glad I'm not a filthy little MUDBLOOD like her!!"

"Woh, who's doing my job in hear?" asked a boy with Blond hair.

"Sorry, you can go on insulting these rejects if you wish. I'm leaving!" you push past him and started looking for an empty compartment. The boy with blond hair followed you. "What do you want? Are you a stalker or something?"

"No, just curious. I haven't seen you before."

"I was home-schooled."

"Oh. I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? My father works with a Malfoy. Lucius."

"He's my father. What's your name?"

"Jade Griffin."

"So, you're a…" he lowered his voice. "A Death Eater's daughter?"

"Yes. And you one's son?"

"Yes."

You smiled at him. It was nice to know someone in your position, Father-wise. 

"Unfortunately my mother is a muggle. Blasted woman! I hate her and father knows it. He says that it don't matter because he's a… you know. You don't care do you?"

"No, of coerce not. Want to sit with me?"

"Sure! So, Draco I herd that everyone is sorted into a house. What one is the best?"

"Well, there are four houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Slytherin is the best."

"So what house are you in?"

"Slytherin. Potty, weasel, and the mudblood are in Gryffindor, so try to stay away from that house."

"I plan on it."

"I'm a sixth year, you?"

"Sixth."

At Hogwarts. The first years were called up one at a time being sorted by a old hat. You stud by the teacher's table waiting for your turn after the first years. "Griffin, Jade."

You sat on the stool and the hat was placed on your head. Well, well. Miss Griffin, Smart, brave, sly, you would do well in Gri- no wait; you have a streak in you that belongs in Slytherin, but you are not a pureblood… no you belong in… SLYTHERIN!!'

You ran down to the Slytherin Table and sat by Draco who had made room for you. You saw Hermione at the table a crossed from you. She had a I new you were a git, but I didn't know you were that bad.' Look on her face. You smirk and turned and gather food onto your plate.

"Jade, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said gesturing to the big thugs on either side of you and him. You nod at them.

"So, Draco what's the best thing to do for fun around here?"

"Not much, just picking on the other houses."

"Fun. So who's the best teacher?"

"Snape. He's the greasy-haired teacher there. He teaches potions and is head of Slytherin house. I'm glad you're in Slytherin!"

"You had doubts?"

"No, but there is always the possibility."

"Oh my god, Draco, are you blushing?"

"No!" he said turning his face away.

"I believe you are! What? Did a girl you have a crush on walk by?" you ask looking around.

"No. It's… nothing well, anyway…" 

"Draco! You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"I-I…"

"Awe! You're so cute when you stutter!!" you joked.

"Cute hu?" you nod and blush a bit when your eyes meat his. An odd feeling you never felt before swept over you. "Woh!! Your eyes just turned green!!"

"They do that when I feel a strong emotion."

"And, what emotion are you feeling now?"

"I honestly don't know, I never felt this one before." You admitted.


	3. Chapter 3 who's blushing now?

You sat in the Slytherin common room starting to write to your father. "What are you doing?" Draco asked sitting next to you. It was late and the room was deserted.

"Writing to my father."

"Can I have a piece of parchment? I want to write to mine."

"Sure." You handed him an extra and turned to your letter. Your letter. Daddy, I miss you. Hogwarts is not that bad. I met a boy, now don't freak, I like him a lot and he is a Death Eater's son. He's Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. I got into Slytherin house. Isn't that the house you had been in? Hermione is a mudblood!! And on top of that she's Potter's friend! She's here, only in Gryffindor. I don't mind attending Hogwarts but don't make me go back to the Grainger's house!! Miss you. Love Jade. End you tied the letter to your owl; Kent's leg and he flew out the window into the night. "Good night, Draco."

"Going to bed already?"

"It's one in the bloody morning!! We have classes!"

"Fine, Good night Jade." He said leaning in and giving you a small kiss on the cheek.

"Is it a habit of yours to kiss people goodnight?"

"No. I mean, well…" he gowned as you giggled.

The next morning you sat at the table next to Draco. The owls swooping in. Kent landed on your arm and gave you a letter and a small box. Draco also had some mail, a few letters. You open your letter from your father and read; Jade, it's good to hear from you. I miss you being here. So, you have feelings for young Malfoy… I do believe he returns those feelings, due to the letter he sent Lucius. Well, I approve if you wish to date him… you start to blush and glance at Draco. And Hermione is the mudblood that has befriended Potter? Good, now we know her name! Here is a small gift to say sorry for sticking you with those Muggles. Don't stay too mad. All my love; Dad.

"Well, well, Miss Griffin, I do believe you are blushing! Who is that letter from? A boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"No, my father. I don't have a boyfriend it's just something my dad said."

"Oh." He turned back to his letter and soon started to blush. You thought you saw him glance at you but you weren't sure.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, who's blushing now?!"

"What? Oh, it's just…"

"Is that from your father?"

"Yes."

"Did he say something like this?" you said showing him part of your letter.

"Um, yes." He showed you his and you both look away from each other bushing as red as the Gryffindor's Quidditch robes. After a few minutes, Draco broke the silence. "So, do you rely fancy me?"

"Y-yes. D-do you, me?"

"Uh, hu" another silence. "So, do-" he was cut off by your friend Amy running up.

"Jade! Come with me! If we don't we will be late!!" she grabbed your elbow and pulled you to class.


	4. Chapter 4 Kisses and Prefects

After classes you walked down to the Dungeons. "Are you just trying to spite me? I know you can't be evil enough to be in Slytherin!" Hermione and Ron were standing before you.

"Do you think I live to spite you? Your not worth the trouble." You sneer at her.

"Well, it seems like it!"

"All I did was put a simple potion in your shampoo bottle." You say innocently. "And your hair couldn't get much worse."

"GAH!! What the bloody hell is your problem?!"

"Um, The fact that you are here."

"Of course that's everyone's problem, isn't it?" Draco said coming up behind the two Gryffindors.

"Go away Malfoy." Ron hissed.

Draco put on an innocent hurt look on his face. "Why, I'm hurt, Weasel, hurt right here." He said clutching his hart, and then his face turned back to normal as he continued. "This is Slytherin territory, if anyone should leave, its you pathetic Gryffindors!" He turned to you. "Hey, you forgot this on the table when Amy whisked you away to classes." He handed you the small-unopened box.

"Oh, thanks." You open the box from your father inside was a small green snake shaped bracelet. The snakes silver eyes almost seemed to glow red as you slipped it on.

"A gift from your father?"

"Yeah."

"Is it your Birthday?"

"No, he wanted to apologize for sticking me with muggles, and a mudblood, this summer." You say shooting Hermione a glair. "Well, Sprout gave me a load of homework, I'll be in the Common room." You say turning on your heel and walking on your way to the stonewall ware the entrance to the Slytherin Common room was placed.

"GA! I hate her!!" you heard Hermione say behind you.

"Awe! So nice to know you care, Granger!" you shout over your shoulder and she stomped off up the steps. Ron ran up to you and stopped you. "What?" you spat at him.

"She…"

"You foul little blood traitor! Go back over to your little Mudblood girlfriend!"

"She had looked up to you, you know that? Back when you two were little."

"Don't touch me. Of coarse she looked up to me, I AM better than she could ever be."

"Yeah, let her go, Weasel." Draco said pushing Ron's arm off yours.

"No, just listen, You-"

"HEY! Look weasel, there's a big old spider!!" Draco said pointing. Ron jumped and looked. "HA! How gullible can you get? Honestly, if Gullibility were money your family would be richer than mine! All thanks to you!" Draco smirked. "Come on." Draco took your arm and led you away from Ron and into the common room.

"Did you see the look on his face!! You'd think he was afraid of spiders!!" you burst out laughing.

"He is, back in third year his boggart turned into one. That's why I said spider!"

"So, Draco Malfoy, what form does your boggart take?" you ask raising an eyebrow.

"Erm,"

"Oh come on! Do I have to get my hands on a boggart just to find out?"

"Well, what's yours?"

"Nope, not unless you tell me yours." You smirk at him and sat down, pulling out your homework.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"That's why I'm in Slytherin!" You smile at him. He smiled back and you felt the same odd feeling as before.

"Your eyes are green again." He said as he sat at the table across from you and took out his homework. You shrug. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what we were talking about this morning?"

"You mean what our fathers said to us?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Um, I know I had asked this before, but do you really think, you know…"

"I didn't lie, Draco."

"Then, you won't mind?"

"Mind what?" you said and looked up from your book and strait into Draco's eyes. He had leaned across the table and your faces were inches from each other's. You give yourself a small boost and your lips collide with his. He nipped at your lip, hungry for more.

"A-hem."

You break away from Draco and look at Professor Snape who was standing next to your table with a smirk on his face. You blush a bit as you glance back at Draco who was also blushing.

"Pr-professor."

"The headmaster would like a word with the two of you." Snape said walking away.

"Well, I guess we had better go then." Draco said standing. You get up and follow he and Snape out of the Common room. Draco paused so you could catch up and walk next to him. You arrive at a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. Snape mutters a password and the gargoyle jumped aside as the wall split in two, revealing a spiral staircase. As you mounted the steps Draco grabbed your hand and gave it a small squeeze that made the butterflies in your stomach take wing.

You opened the door to Dumbledor's office and step in with Draco beside you. The Headmaster looked up and smiled at you. "You're a bit early, please have a seat you two."

You sat and a few seconds later the door swung open and A Slytherin girl you hadn't met yet stepped in. Draco gave a small grown.

"Draco! I haven't seen you much this year!" She said happily.

"Hi Pansy."

"Have a seat." Dumbledore said motioning her to a chair. "Now, Your father had put in for a transfer, I assume you know this?" she nodded. "Well, it went thru and you are moving out tomorrow."

"Sir, why do we have to be here for this?" Draco asked.

"Because, you are the other Slytherin Prefect, same as Miss Parkinson. And her leaving opens another spot open. And I have discussed it with the teachers, and we all agree that Miss Griffin is a good hard working student and that she should take the position."

"But, this was only the first day of classes!"

"I know, but due to the fact you had been home schooled since you were five, we believe you are." He turned back to Pansy. "So, if I could have that badge back. And you can go start packing. Thank you." She handed him the badge and glared at him before walking out. Dumbledor handed the badge to you and you pin it on to your robes.

"Is that all, sir?"

"No, your fathers are here."

You perk up. "Really?"

The door opened and your father and Lucius Malfoy stepped in the room. You stud and gave your Father a hug that was returned with one like he never wanted to let go. "How have you been?" he asked when he finally let go.

"Good." You grin at him.

"Well, it would seem you have gotten yourself into a Prefects position!" your father grinned pointing at the badge. You grin again, your smile matching his. You were glad you never inherited any of your mother's looks. "Why Don't You and Draco show us around the school?"

You, Draco and your fathers walk down the corridors towards the great hall. "So, son, how did you and Miss Griffin meet?" Lucius asked placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"On the train. I heard her yelling." Draco said glancing at you and you giggle.

"May I ask to whom you were yelling?" asked your father.

"Potter and his friends."

"May I ask to why?"

"They called me a Muggle born. I would have cursed them, but my wand was in my trunk still." You say stiffly.

"Ah, You have a True Slytherin here, Donahue." Lucius chuckled, and your father looked proud.

You enter the great hall and see Hermione and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione's face was streaked with tears and Ron was holding her hand, talking softly. You smirk knowing you had affected her. She looked at you and her face turned to a scowl. And you smirk at her. "Awe, how cute, the mudblood and the blood traitor!" Draco smirked.

"Haven't you two done enough today?" Ron asked with anger. "Can't you just let her be, you little gits, an-" He stopped talking when your Father and Lucius stepped behind you and Draco.

"I must say I don't like hearing my daughter being called a git, Mr. Weasley." You father said sternly.

"But she…"

"She what?"

"She called Hermione a mudblood." Ron said pointing at you and Hermione.

"And that gives you the right to call her a git?" Lucius said.

"I must say, Ron, That is not a thing a prefect should be saying." You add pointing at his badge.

"Well, Lucius, we do need to be going." Your father and Lucius turned to go.

You smirk at Hermione. "So, Herms, Did I hurt you that bad??"

"I'm a prefect! I can take house points!" she warned.

"So am I!" you spat back and unfolded your arms so your badge could be seen clearly.

"How? You can't be! You must have stolen it from Parkinson!!"

"Parkinson is transferring out, Grainger, Dumbledore thought I was best for that badge." You smirk as you see the loathing in her eyes growing darker and becoming a deep hate.

"You-you Pathetic-little-maggot!!"

You shrug. "That's better than being a Chicken Oriental Eejit, as you are!"

"Hu?" Ron said scrunching up his nose.

"A mental idiot, idiot!" you say rolling your eyes at his stupidity.

"I'm not!! And neither is Hermione!"

"Woh, Settle down lover-boy!" you and Draco say together.


	5. Chapter 5 Practical jokes

You flop down on the sofa in the common room and grin at Draco who stud by the lit fireplace. "Why do you think our Fathers came here?" you asked.

"I don't know. But I'm glad they did."

"Really?"

"Yes, otherwise we never would have found Mudblood and her boyfriend. We'd have just come back here and worked on homework instead of having a bit of fun."

"Homework?"

"Yeah, what we were working on before."

"We weren't! If I remember correctly, you had your lips glued to mine." You giggle. And Draco grinned.

"Oh yeah. I think I remember, want to refresh my memory? So I can make sure I do remember?"

"Oh, all right." You mock-sigh and stand up and pulled him into a deep kiss. He let his arms snake around you, pressing you as close to him as possible. Your hand found its way to the back of his head and you pulled so your lips were so tight against each other's that it was painful. You both started to gasp for breath but neither broke away to catch it.

"Now I remember." Draco said when you finally broke away from each other. "God, that was good. I love you, Jade."

"Awe, Draco! I love you too."

You slipped the Daisy roots that you had carefully smashed into a fine powder into the bubbling Caldron on your table. Professor Snape was walking around and looking at all the potions being made. He stopped at Hermione's table and looked at the greenish-blue liquid. "Miss Granger, I see that you have forgotten the Spider legs. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"I have not, sir. I just haven't gotten around to putting them in yet, look, it's not at the boil stage yet!" she pleaded.

"You mock my judgment? Make that thirty more points!"

"But sir! I-"

"Do you want to make it sixty?"

Hermione looks down and shakes her head. "No sir."

Snape walks over to you and looks at your potion as you add the last ingredients. The potion turned a dark blue-almost purple color. "Well done, Miss Griffin. Thirty points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Professor."

He gives you a small smile and walks towards the table, ware Potter and Weasley were struggling. You poor your finished potion into an urn and walked over to Snape's desk. You set it down and wrote your name on it. You made your way back to your table and smirk at Hermione who was angrily slipping the spider legs in her potion. You grab a small pinch of shaved shrivelfig and secretly slipped it into her potion. She didn't see you do it as she mashed the daisy roots into a powder. You sat at your table. Draco placed his potion on Snape's desk and sat next to you. "What's that look on your face?" he asked.

"Watch Granger." You say nodding at her. She slipped the powder into her potion and it started to boil violently and hiss.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Snape asked angrily. Running over to her.

"N-nothing!" she said as the caldron started to shake.

Snape opened his mouth but was too late and the potion blew up, covering Hermione, Snape and a few other students in orange goop. Snape was about to explode himself, Hermione looked about to cry, Gryffindors looked scared, and you and the other Slytherins were holding back laughter.

"Two-hundred-and-five-points-from-Gryffindor!" Snape said stiffly.

You ran up to Hermione as she and her friends mounted the steps, skin still glowing orange. "Way to go, Granger!! Brilliant!"

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle joined you, and Draco spoke up. "Keep it up and us Slytherins will win the house-"

"SHUT UP!! You did something, didn't you??" she shouted pointedly.

"How could I? I was over on the Slytherin side of the room!" you smirk.


	6. Chapter 6 Saint Mungo's

At Dinner. You sit by Draco who had his hand on your thigh as he talked to Crabbe and Goyle. You hear a slight flutter and look up. A tawny owl swooped over to Dumbledore and gave him a letter before taking flight again. You turn back to Draco, who had asked you a question. "Sorry, what did you want?"

"I asked you if-"

Dumbledore stud and cut him off. "Will Miss Griffin and Miss Granger follow me please?"

You stiffly get up and Follow your half sister and headmaster into his office. He had you and Hermione sit and he fixed his eyes upon you and her. The sparkle was gone and he looked serious, his expression was grim. "What is wrong Professor?" Hermione asked alarmed by his face's appearance.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you two." He looks at you two and you silently wait for him to continue. "Your Mother, and Hermione's Father's house was attacked by a raid of Death Eaters." He said slowly and Hermione gasped. "They are alive, as far as I know. They have been taken to Saint Mungo's Hospital."

"But, Sir," you say calmly, "They are Muggles."

"It doesn't matter, they need a wizard's magic to live right now."

Hermione was in tears by now. But you stayed calm. "I-I-I w-want to-to see them!" Hermione cried loudly.

"Of coarse. You two will travel by Floo powder. Go ahead."

"W-when did this happen?"

"Yesterday. They sent an owl as soon as they knew, but it took a wile for the owl to get here."

Hermione ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and was gone.

"Miss Griffin?"

"I think I'd rather stay at school."

"She is your mother, Miss Griffin, I know you live with your father and never really knew her, but she needs you there."

You sigh and take the Floo powder and step into the fireplace. "Saint Mungo's."

You follow the Healer to the room your Mother and her husband were. They lay on two identical white beds, there faces white and eyes closed. Hermione Ran to there sides and started to cry. You stud in the door, fidgeting with the bracelet your father had given you.

An hour later, you were still in the door and the healer in charge of your mother and her husband came in. "I know you want to stay by there sides, But I need to do my job. Why don't you two go down to eat something?" 

You and Hermione obeyed. "Why did you even come?" Hermione asked you.

You say nothing and shoved a pumpkin pastry into your mouth.

"Jade, I-" a group of healers ran past you and Hermione and turned towards the hall your mother's room was. "NO!" Hermione ran after them and you follow her. They were in your mother's room. Hermione tried to get in, but a healer stopped her.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry but you and your sister will have to wait out here." He closed the door.

You sat, leaning against the wall, watching Hermione pace before the door.

"What's taking so long? It's been HOURS!!"

"Only one, Hermione."

"I want to know!!"

"Maybe Mum's gone into a coma?"

"DON'T- YOU- EVEN- JOKE- ABOUT- THAT- JADE!!"

The door opened and a healer came out, looking sad and tired.

"Well? How's Mum and Dad?"

"Your Mother, she didn't make it. I'm sorry." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" Hermione sank to the ground sobbing. The healer walked away, expecting you to help her thru this. Hermione looked at your calm face and exploded. "HOW CAN YOU- BE SO CALM?! OUR MOTHER IS DEAD AND YOU ACT LIKE IT'S- IT'S NO BIG DEAL!!"

" I never knew her. She was just someone who I had to live with this summer. She's not my mother, she's yours."

"How can you be so cold?"

"It's true, Granger. My only family is my father. It's hard to love someone if you never get to know them."

"You never took the time to!"

You entered the Slytherin common room and started to descend the stairs to the girl's dorms. "Jade? Ware were you?" Asked a tired voice.

You turn to see a half asleep Draco sitting up on the black couch. "Saint Mungo's." you say yawning.

Draco was up now. "What? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was visiting someone. Death Eaters attacked my idiot of a mother. Dumbledorek forced me to go see her."

"The muggle?"

"Yes. I know, it's odd."

"How is she?"

"Dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. She was a muggle, and I hardly knew her. If, on the other hand, it was Father, I'd be a mess."

"So, was that why you and Mudblood were called to follow Dumbledorek at Dinner?"

"Yes. She's still there, thou, she refuses to leave her fathers side." You sat next to him on the couch and looked at him. "She won't be here for a wile." You smile.

Draco slipped his arm around your shoulders and you lean into him, your head on his shoulder. "I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"The look on Dumbledorek's face when he called your name. I don't know why."

You give a slight grown as you open your eyes to the dim light of the green lamps of the common room. Draco's arm was still around you. You give his lips a light kiss and his eyes flicker open. "Did we sleep here?"

"We must have drifted off to sleep when we were talking last night." You said standing and looking at your watch. "We should get ready. Class starts in an hour." You rushed down the steps to your dorm room and changed into fresh robes and meet Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Griffin, ware is Hermione?" asked Harry and Ron as they stud behind you.

"At Saint Mungo's." you say stuffing a slice of bacon into your mouth.

"What did you do to her?!!"

"Nothing, Potter. She's there visiting her bloody father." You hiss. "The old bloke got himself Crucio'd and his wife killed by some Death Eaters." You say in a bored voice.

"What?"

"You heard me." You finish your breakfast and stand gathering your books for class. "I'll see you in class, Draco." He nodded and you left the Great Hall. Harry and Ron followed you. "What do you two want?"

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know." You say continuing to walk. Ron grabs your arm and stops you.

"Stop being such a Slytherin for one minuet and tell us what we bloody want to know!" he said with force. "How is Hermione?"

"Glued to her father's bedside and crying from her mother's death." You say shaking his hand off you.

"When will she be back?"

You shrug. "Either after her father dies or he gets better."

"Why are you here? She was your mother too." Harry said.

"UG! Don't remind me, Potter!" you scowl and turn into your classroom.

"Jade, Why do you act this way? I don't, can't believe you're really like this. Do you act like this so the Slytherins will respect you?"

"Look around, Potter. Do you see any other Slytherins? No. Just because I have the same Bloody mother as that Granger Mudblood doesn't make me like her! Now, let me be!" you said pointing your wand at the two Gryffindors.

"Fine." Harry said putting his hands up and turning on his heel. Ron silently followed.


	7. Chapter 7 Quidditch and letters

Draco sat next to you and pulled out his quill and ink. "You play Quidditch, right?"

"Yeah. I'm a chaser." You say as Professor Binns floated into the room asking everyone to take out there books and turn to page five hundred and seventy-three. "Why?" you say hushed voice.

"We are holding tryouts for the house team. We need a new chaser."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, after classes."

"I'll be there."

"Miss Griffin, Mr. Malfoy? Do you wish to share anything with the class?"

"No sir, sorry." The ghost Professor turned back to his teaching.

One week later. You sat in the Common room working on a essay for McGonigall's class when Draco came in and smiled at you. "What's up with you?" you ask.

"You made the team. We just finished discussing it."

You jump up and hug him.

"I thought you'd like to know that." He said hugging you back. "Practice starts tonight. And the first game is against Gryffindor."

First game of the season; Slytherin vs. Gryffindor You mount your broom and take off in a few laps around the Quidditch field then come to rest in the center where Madam Hooch was standing, the Quaffle in hand. Montague, the caption of the Slytherin team shook hands with Angelina, the Gryffindor caption. They glared at each other and gripped each other's hands like they wanted to break each other's fingers. "Now I want a clean game this year." Madam Hooch said looking at the Gryffindors, then the Slytherins. She released the Bludgers and the snitch, they all flew off. Then she tossed up the Quaffle you lean forward and grab the Quaffle and start speeding towards the Gryffindor goals, being guarded by Ron. You had heard that he wasn't much of a keeper and that he was the Slytherin's king' the year before the Slytherins had made up a song for this so-called king. As you sped past the stands, you heard that your house members were chanting it again this year.

"Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring, that's why Slytherins all sing; Weasley is our king. Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our king. Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our king."

You hoped that that was still true. You reached the hoops and toss the ball thru the middle hoop. "HA! You're still our king Weasley!!" You shout as he retrieves the Quaffle and passes it to Angelina. You swoop in and take the Quaffle from her and pass it to Montague, who sped down to the hoops. But this time, Ron was ready so Montague passed the Quaffle to you and you passed it to Warrington who made the shot. Ron passed the Quaffle and Montague sped towards her and grabbed it from her grasp. She was on him right away and he passed it to you. You started to speed away towards the hoops again when Andrew Kirke struck a Bludger hit you square in the back. You start to fall off your broom and drop the Quaffle in catching yourself. Your back hurt but you stretched it out and felt fine. You look around and see A Gryffindor with the Quaffle at the Slytherin hoops. Warrington and Montague were speeding after her. You start to follow. You were almost caught up and she pitches the ball. Bletchley, your team's Keeper saves it and passes it to Warrington. "You okay, Griffin?" Montague asks as you and he follow Warrington down to the Gryffindor hoops.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Warrington tossed the Quaffle and Ron caught it. Crabbe hit a bludger and before Ron could pass the Quaffle off, the Bludger hit him in the head and he fell off his broom. You catch the Quaffle and toss it into the hoop.

Above you, Draco and Harry were circling the field like vultures. Looking for a small glint of gold. You glance up and see Draco start to speed. He had spotted the Snitch. Harry was close on his tail and was threatening to pass him. "Goyle! Ignore Angelina! Get Potter!" you shout. Goyle hit the Bludger with a grunt and sent it speeding at Harry. It hit its mark and Harry almost fell off his broom. Draco gave one last boost of speed and reached out his hand fisted its self and he pulled to a stop, his arm above his head. The snitch glittered brilliantly in his fingers. You and the rest of your team speed towards him and you give him a hug. "You did it! You beat Potter!"

"Good job, Malfoy!" Warrington shouted over the cheer of the Slytherins.

"You too Griffin!" Added Montague, cuffing you on the back causing a bit of pain where the Bludger had hit you. Then he left to shake hands with Angelina. He had a smirkish smile on his face and she looked ready to murder him, which made his smile widen.

Draco led you to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could do something about your back, which was hurting more now that you were off your broom. As you enter the wing, you see Ron sitting on a bed with bandages rapped around his head and Harry next to him, Madam Pomfrey was handing him a puce colored potion. After Harry drank it, screwing his face up in disgust, She walked over to you. "What's wrong with you two?"

"A Bludger hit my back and it's a bit sore."

She went over to a table and handed you a yellow potion. "Drink this, Miss Griffin." You drank it. It tasted of cooked cabbage and you almost spit it out.

"Thank you." You said as your back started to feel like normal.

She nodded, "You may go."  
You and Draco walked out and started for the Slytherin Common room. "There's going to be a killer party!" Draco said as he slipped his arm around your waste. You laugh as you come to the Stonewall that concealed the door to your common room. "Pureblood" the door slid open and you entered a room full of cheers. Bletchley handed you and Draco each a Butterbeer.

"I think Jade Griffin here is a good lucky charm! We are off to the best start we have had since before Potter joined their team!" said a seventh year boy. You smile and take a deep swig of your Butterbeer.

"This weekend is a Hogsmade weekend, you want to go with me?" Draco asked you as you walked out of History of Magic class.

"Oh, and here I was thinking of going with Bletchley!"

"Oh, Haha."

"Of coarse I'll go with you."

"Come on. Lunch won't eat its self!"

You tangle your fingers with his and start towards the Great Hall when Harry and Ron rush past you, knocking into your shoulder. "What the?" you and Draco follow them. They were at the main doors hugging a familiar girl with frizzy hair.

"Granger." You sneer. "Your back? And I was having such a good time with out you!"

"I'm not in the mood for you right now, Griffin!"

"So, tell me. Is your father finally dead?"

"No." she spat. "He's back at home!"

"Too bad." You mumble and Draco stiffens a laugh.

"What was that?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Now, if you'll excuse us." You say turning away to finally get your lunch. Draco put his arm around you and you lean into him as you walk. You sit in your usual spot at the Slytherin table with your friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You two are a bit latter than usual."

"Yeah, that Granger Mudblood is back."

"Oh, why was she gone again?"

"Her mother's funeral and her father was ill." Draco said.

"But her father got better. Too bad."

"Yeah, at least when he was ill, she was out of our hair."

"Maybe he'll get ill again and she'll go…"

"And that will be one less mudblood to worry about."

You step out of the old pub in Hogsmade, your arm hooked through Draco's. The hues of reds and oranges danced and twirled about the streets as the leaves fall from the trees. The air was slowly becoming brisker and sent small shivers down your back and Draco put his arm around you to shield you from the chill. You lean into him lovingly. The streets were outlandishly abandoned but you didn't care. You heard some heavy footsteps behind you, and you and Draco turn to meet the ends of three wands pointing at your faces.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco said as he stepped in front of you. You look over his shoulder at three wizards you had never seen. The woman had bright pink hair, one man was pail, and the other had a magical eye that swerved in its socket. "P-professor Moody? Professor Lupin?" asked Draco looking at the men.

"We're not your teachers any more, Mr. Malfoy." The one with the eye growled.

"You two will be coming with us." The woman said coldly.

"No we're not, Pinky!"

"You have no choice, Miss Griffin." The pale man said grabbing your arm.

"I make it a habit not to walk away from school with forceful strangers." You spat, trying to yank your arm away.

The man with the eye held onto Draco and you two were roughly guided down the streets and into a hidden cave near the Shrieking Shack. There were two chairs and a few potions in the center of the room. The two men forced you and Draco into the chairs and the woman bound you to them.

"What's going on??"

"We haven plausible reason to believe that you two are relaying important information to the Dark Lord." The woman said.

"You Know Who? Why would we be giving him information?" Draco asked.

"And what information could we give him?"

"Give them the truth potion, they won't talk. And we can't trust them!" said the one with the eye.

"Go ahead, Moody, we aren't hiding anything!" Draco said.

"Tonks?" Moody nodded to the woman.

The woman forced the potion down your throat then Draco's.

"Now what have you told the dark lord or any of his followers?" The pale man who you thought was Lupin asked.

"Nothing. Like I said before, we don't give him anything!" Draco glared.

"The only person I have talked to outside of Hogwarts is my father and a Healer at Saint Mungo's when I was visiting my Mum with Hermione." You say innocently.

"What gave you the idea that we were helping The Dark Lord?"

"We received a letter." Tonks said.

"Mind unbinding us, or are you still not believing us?"

Lupin waved his wand and the ropes fell way so you could stand.

"A letter? From whom?"

"We don't know. And we are sorry, but you can never be to careful in times like this."

You walk across the Grounds of Hogwarts. Draco had gone off with Crabbe and Goyle. You saw Hermione skip towards Harry and Ron. Something told you to follow her, so you crouched behind a tree and looked around it at Hermione and her friends.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ron, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"I am finally getting my revenge on Jade Griffin." Hermione smiled.

"How?" Ron asked, excited.

"Hermione, Revenge is…"

"I know how you feel about Revenge, Harry, but she is just so… UG!!"

"So how did you do it?" Ron asked again.

"I sent a letter."

"To her?"

"No, to Mad-eye Moody." She giggled as she remembered.

"Wha-?"

"And here I thought that I was the evil' one, Granger! At least I never told lies about you being a Bloody Death Eater!" you shout, cutting into the conversation.

"I didn't lie!"

"Yes you did! You told Moody, Lupin and Tonks that Draco and I were Death Eaters!"

"You two ARE bloody Death Eaters!!"

"Ha! And what would give you that bloody idea?"

"I overheard you two talking in the library! You two were talking about sending your newest information to You Know Who!"

"Hate to tell you this, Granger, but that wasn't Draco and I."

"What? Then who?"

"I don't know, but you owe me! Do you know how disgusting Truth Elixir tastes?"

"I-I'm sorry, Jade."

You give her a derogatory look and turn on your heel and trot up to the castle. You found Draco and his friends in the Slytherin common room. "Draco, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Alone."

"Alright, guys?"

Crabe and Goyle got up and strolled out of the room. "Draco, I know who sent that letter framing us."

"Who?"

"Granger. She heard two people talking in the library and thought it was us."

"Why us?"

"Draco, that's not the bloody point!"

"Hu?"

"Listen, She heard two students saying that they were working for the Dark Lord. A boy and Girl in this school are undercover Death Eaters!"

"And who are they?"

"I don't know. But I want to know."


	8. Chapter 8 a second prophecy

You step into the Muggle Studies room to drop off a package to the professor from McGonagall. The room was deserted. You place the large package on the desk and turn to leave. Hermione was in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes to thin slits.

"I am dropping off a package for McGonagall, why? You going to tell Moody I'm stealing information' from teachers?" you spat.

"God! That was weeks ago, Jade! Let it go for gods sakes!!"

"You are so annoying, you know that, Mudblood?" She grabbed her wand and pointed it at you and you grab your wand and returned the action. "You positive you want to do this? Crossing wands with a half? You are only a mere Mudblood!"

"Stupefy!" she shouts and you side-step and returns the action.

"Petrificus Totalus!" 

She abandons the doorway and opens her mouth to shout another spell but a voice stopped her. "Jade, don't, she's not worth it." It was Draco.

"You're right. Why waste time on a Mudblood?"

"Furnunculus!" Hermione shouts and Draco pushes you out of the brutal path of the spell.

"That was cheep, Granger!" Draco scolded pointing his wand at her as you get to your feet and join him.

"Drop your wands, Slytherin scum!" came Ron's voice. Harry and Ron joined Hermione's side.

"She asked for it!"

"No! You did Jade!" Hermione said with anger in her eyes.

"Shut up, Mudblood!"

"Filthy little ungrateful wretch!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Take- that- back!" Draco warned taking a step towards the three Gryffindors.

Soon the room was full of spells. Streaks of yellow and red, flashes of blues, pinks, and greens whizzed from the tips of five wands.

"What's going on in here?" demanded a stern voice. You all turn to face an unusually angered Professor Sprout. "Dueling in Hogwarts? And four of you are Prefects! You should all know better!! You will all have to attend detention tonight. You are to report to Professor McGonagall's office at nine o'clock tonight."

"But, Professor!"

"No buts!" she turned on her heal and trotted out, leaving you and Draco glairing daggers at the Gryffindors who returned the deed.

You sat in the Common room trying to finish your homework before you had to go to detention. You saw Leander, one of your father's owls, swoop in the window with a package. He dropped it into your lap and gave your hand a few playful pecks before taking flight again. A letter was tied to the soft paper package. You opened it. My Dear Jade, I believe that this would help you have a bit more fun. I had a great time with it when I had attended Hogwarts. I know you have always wanted it and now I think you are old enough to keep it. Use it well. Happy Birthday. Love, Dad.' You opened the package and gasped. Your father's invisibility cloak.

You made your way to McGonagall's office. The Gryffindors were already there. After a lecture, she sent all five of you to the Trophy room. You had to serve it with Filtch. "All right you five, I will be placing you all in groups and you must work with your partners in the chores I assign you. Griffin, you're with Weasley, and you three are together." He said pointing at Draco, Harry and Hermione. "You three work in here, you two come with me." You and Ron follow Filtch out to the Library. There were stacks of books scattered about the room and stacked on tables and chairs. "I want you two to reorganize the books and place them on the correct shelves. The muggle way! And so I know you wont cheat, I'll be having your wands." You and Ron both unwillingly handed him your wands. "The others will join you after they have finished in the Trophy room." He turned and walked out, however, his cat, Mrs. Norris stayed to watch you.

You shoot Ron a hateful glare as you start placing books onto the shelves. Ron did the same and Muttered something that sounded a lot like; "Stupid… having to… Slytherin…"

"Shut up, Weasley! It's not like you have never done this muggle way of work before, what with your family being so bloody poor and muggle-obsessed! Honestly, you should all just snap your bloody wands in half and go join all the pathetic muggles!!"

"Take that back!"

You smirk, "Why? Your just as bad as a Mudblood, just like that ineffectual girlfriend of yours!"

"Take- that- back- you- Slytherin- slut!"

"Dismal Gryffindork!"

A hiss from Mrs. Norris shut you and Ron up and you continued to work in silence. You start cleaning off a table when a small black book hidden by an array of parchment, quills, and books caught your eye. A green skull on the cover seemed to glow as you touched it. It wasn't a library book, the pages were blank. You look across the room where Mrs. Norris had curled herself up. Her sharp eyes were trained on Ron's turned back bending over, picking up the books he had dropped. You slip the small book into your pocket and continue to work. You worked until midnight, Draco, Harry, and Hermione had not joined you. You place the last scroll onto the shelf and Mrs. Norris escorted you and Ron to the trophy room where Filtch was watching Draco and the two Gryffindors work. He looked at you. "I take it that you two have finished?" you nod. "And you'd like your wands back?" he handed you your wand and dismissed you. You make your way back to the Slytherin common room.

The common room was deserted so you sat on the black couch and took out the book you had found. It had no writing but you knew it was holding a secret. The skull looked familiar, but you couldn't place it. You flipped through the old yellow pages and a folded piece of parchment fell into your lap. You unfold it and know instantly where you had seen the skull. It was the dark mark, only missing the snake. The paper held that much. Under the small hand sketch of the dark mark, ink smudged, was a small scribble you could barley see. You put your face so close to it that your nose touched the paper. The spell is the key to many secrets.' "Spell? What spell?" you asked yourself. "Hm, if this is a Death Eater's book… what spell?" you thought about all the spells you had seen your father use. Then it hit you, the incomplete mark, you had to say the spell that creates the mark, but what were the words? "Morsmordre." You mutter as you remember. The eyes of the skull turned red and a green snake slithered from its mouth as the skull turned white. The empty yellowing pages were now filled with green lettering. The paper that told you the key to unlocking the secrets of the book now had messages filling the space. You heard the stonewall that conceals the door to the common room open and Draco stepped in looking tired.

"You still up?"

"You just get done?"

"Awe, you stayed up just for me?"

"No, I'm reading."

"Reading?"

"Look, I found this in the library." You said holding up the book.

"Oh my god, is that?"

"Yes."

He sat next to you. You start to flip through the pages of the book until one page made you stop. It was a map of your common room your face and Draco's face was in it near the fireplace. You got up and walked away from the fireplace and the picture of your face moved too. You smirk. "I wonder, Gryffindor girls dorm." You mutter. The map changed to show the layout of the room you had said. Hermione's face was pacing the room. 

"What are you doing?" Draco said from the couch.

"This page is a magic map! It shows me anywhere I want!" you giggle. "Watch." You said as he joined you. "Hogwarts Grounds." It changed again to show the grounds. Dumbledore and a handful of teachers were on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Then they entered.

"What are they doing?" Draco muttered.

"Want to find out?" you ask with a mischievous grin.

"And how are we to do that?"

"Hold on." You ran down to your dorm room and grabbed your invisibility cloak from under your mattress and ran back out to meet Draco.

"You have an invisibility cloak?"

"Father gave it to me." You said as you hooked it around your neck and tossed it over Draco. You made sure nothing was still hanging out, seen. You quietly made your way to the edge of the forest and took off the cloak. You hid it under a pile of leaves a few feet into the forest. You opened the book to the map.

"Lumos" Draco muttered and his wand shed a dim light over the map.

"They are strait ahead a ways, and they aren't moving, we should catch up with them by following this path." You said placing the book into your pocket and lighting your wand. Soon the path was narrow and unused. You and Draco struggled through the jungle of branches and roots. The thick canopy above let no light through and it seemed the forest dimmed the light from your wands.

Voices floated towards your ears on the dead silenced air, you and Draco put out your wand-lit light and felt your way to a clearing. The teachers were all there, standing in a crooked circle.

"Albus, why did you call a meeting this late, and here of all places!" Snape said.

"I agree, this place gives me the creeps!" Sprout squeaked.

"You all know of the prophecy that connects Harry and The Dark Lord Voldamort."

"Poor boy."

"Another prophecy has been discovered, one that will help our side in the war at hand. However, we do not know the child it talks about, but he, or she, is the key to helping our young Mr. Potter."

"What does the prophecy say?"

A dreamy look came over Dumbledore's face, making his eyes sparkle even more in the light from the wands "ONE CHILD, THE STONE KEY, OPENS THE DOOR TO THE DARK LORD'S DESTRUCTION, ONCE TRAPPED IN DARKNESS, NOW SET FREE, LIVING UP TO SURPRISING EXPECTATIONS. SUCCEEDING WHERE THE FATHER HAD FAILED, FLYING IN ON DARK SWIFT WINGS, TO ASSIST A LOVED ONE WHO'S STRENGTH HAS BAILED, UNAWARE OF ALL UNFORGIVABLE THINGS.'"

"What does it mean?"

"There is another child, one who will somehow weaken the Dark Lord as so our Mr. Potter may do his part in the war."

"How will we know this child?"

"That, I know not. He could be a Hogwarts student for all we know, we just have to find him."

"Why did we have to come out here for this?"

"We cannot risk Voldamort finding this information, and he has spies everywhere, they could even be at Hogwarts."

"Oh, good point."

"Come, its two hours before dawn."

**"The group of professors made there way back down the dark and barely visible path as you and Draco hid behind a tree. "Wow," Draco muttered when the forest had been dead for about ten minutes.**

"So, Potter is the prophecy' daddy was muttering about last year!"

"And there is another one. I wonder who he is."

"We should tell the Death Eaters, when we find them. They are working with our fathers…"

"We should head back." You said taking his arm.

"Lumos." He lit his wand and you do the same.

"How are we to find them?" You ask after a wile in silence and looking around the dark surroundings.

"I don- um, Jade?"

"What?"

"I don't recognize anything, I can't see the path."

You look around, he was right; you had wandered off the path.

A loud clicking sound behind you made you jump and grab Draco's hand. An army of Acromantula's surrounded you.

You step closer to Draco, and he put his arm around you. "Nox." He muttered leaving just your wand for light so he could fend the gigantic eight-eyed spiders off.

A spider from behind you grabbed you with its pinchers. Another one grabbed Draco and you were carried off deeper into the darkened forest.

The spiders dropped you and Draco in a small grove lined with dome-shaped webs. "Aragog! We have strangers in our mist, yet again!" clicked the spider who had dropped you.

"More friends of Hagrid's?" clicked the largest spider. "Is he in trouble again? Do they think he opened what they call The Chamber of Secrets?"

"No!" yelled Draco as if they couldn't hear what he said. "We are not friends of that olf!"

"Then, why have you come to our hollow?"

"We didn't! we are trying to get back to school!"

Aragog turned to the other spiders that had been clicking their pinchers like a shocked crowd would whisper. "Kill them, it has been to long since we have had fresh meat."

The spiders closed in on you and Draco, clicking excitedly at the knowledge of a fresh meal. Draco sent off spells that had no effect, a spider grabbed your leg and picked you up so you were hanging up side down, making you drop your wand. You gave a scream as its pinchers scraped the skin on your arm, easily slicing it open, blood started to seep out, staining your school uniform and robes.

The ground shook and the spider dropped you. Draco who had been picked up also, was dropped on top of you. Your still-lit wand was just within your reach and you grab it. Spiders started scattering around you and Draco. The rumbling stopped and you heard a loud crack, like a twig being snapped, only bigger. Then there was a crash, then silence. You looked up, the spiders were gone, a tree had been uprooted and tossed, squishing a few spiders, and their long legs were sticking out from under the tree's trunk, twitching. You and Draco stand up and look around in silence. Draco walked over to where he had dropped his wand and picked it up. "L-lumos" he said silently.

"What happened?" you whispered.

Draco shook his head. "I don-"

A large foot landed behind Draco, cutting him off. A giant crouched beside us. "Grawp swat spider!" it said. "Girly scream like Hermy."

"H-Hermy?"

"What girly name?"

"Wh-what?"

"Girly name."

"Oh! I think he wants to know your name!" Draco said.

"J-Jade."

"Jade." Said Grawp trying it out. "Jade like Hermy. Hermy n Harry"

Now you understood. "Draco, he thinks we are like Grainger and Potter!"

Grawp gently picked you and Draco up and took you out of the forest, setting you in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. He then turned around and retreated into the forest. The rising sun shed a pink light over the dewy grounds. After retrieving your invisibility cloak, you went back to the Slytherin Common room Dorms to try to get some sleep for classes that morning.

You awoke to Amy and Millicent jumping on your bed. You grown and pull the dark green quilt over your head.

"Oh no you don't! We are going to enjoy being the ones waking you up." Amy laughed

"I'm not this annoying in waking you two up!" you grown turning onto your stomach.

"Oh yes you are!" Millicent said pulling your covers off the bed and you heard her gasp.

"What?" you groan

"Jade!"

"What?" you repeated sitting up.

"Your arm! What happened?"

You look at your arm and see that you are still in your cloths from yesterday, a large tear hung open showing a long jagged cut, dried blood was crusted around it and staining your white blouse. Flashes of what had happened filled your mind and you jumped up, running into the bathroom attached to the dorm. You showered and wrapped your arm in bandages. The pain had returned now that you remembered the cut. You put on some fresh clothes and walked out, ready to be bombarded with questions from your two best friends. They were sitting on your bed and they opened their mouths when they saw you. You held up your hands. "You don't have to ask, I'll tell you." They sit and you take a deep breath. "Draco and I were attacked by Acromantulas."

"But colonies hear in Scotland is unconfirmed!"

"Confirmed by Draco and I!"

"Where?"

"The Forbidden Forest."

"Jade? You went there?!"

"Yes, Milly, we did. Come on, I'm hungry." You started up the steps to the Common room. Draco was sitting in a chair, looking tired as some of the guys questioned his coming to bed late. His usually neat hair was askew and there were bags under his ice-blue eyes. "Tired?" you ask pushing your way between Crabbe and Goyle and sitting next to him.

"Aren't you?" he asked.

You pulled out a comb from your pocket and handed it to him. "No. Didn't you get any sleep?"

"No, I've been up with the guys pestering me."

"Were you two together?" asked Montague in interest.

"Yes, you know, I could never let myself get almost killed by an Acromantula without him there in the same boat!" you said rolling your eyes.

"What?"

"You heard her, we decided to go on a little trip to the Forbidden Forest."


	9. Chapter 9 not that bad

You sat in Charms class; Professor Flitwick was pairing students into partners. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle, Miss Grainger and Miss Griffin."

You grown. "How did I know I'd get stuck with her?" you say into Draco's ear before gathering your stuff and moving to the table Hermione was at. "Hello, Hermy." You murmur to her as you sit in the empty seat beside her.

"Don't call me that!"

You smirk, "Why? Do you not like the nick name?"

"No, I don't! And no one calls me that except-"

"Who?"

"That's none of your concern!"

"Grawp."

"What?!"

"Grawp, he's the one who calls you Hermy'."

"How…?"

"I overheard Potter and your boyfriend talking about it." You lie, smirking.

"Why would they be talking about him?"

You shrug, smirking at her gullibility.

You walk into the Great Hall and sit next to Draco who was writing something. "Awe, is that for me?" you ask pulling the parchment from him.

"No, The guys and I, erm, well, we had come up with this plot to mess with Potty's friends…"

"What? And you didn't tell me?! I'm appalled! I want in!"

"Okay, we are writing letter's to break them up, with Potty's friends fighting, Potty would be alone, and more susceptible."

You smirk. "And when we find out who the Death Eaters are…"

"Yes."

Within a week you saw that Draco's plan had worked, they were hardly together and when they were, they were at each other's throats. Harry was often stuck in the middle. They were fighting in the Library, you and Draco got up to move to the other side of the room so you could study for your Potions tests on Monday. "Good idea, but annoying!" you mutter to Draco. He nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you left it here! God, Monty! Our Lord will kill you! It could be anywhere!" you heard the girl's voice from behind a shelf.

"We'll find it, Bellona."

"Don't call me that, call me Bella!"

You step around the shelf and see two Hufflepuff seventh years. You get over your shock at them not being Slytherins and clear your throat.

"What?" they ask you and Draco at the same time.

"Are you looking for a little black book that look like this?" you ask holding up the book you had found.

"Hand it over, Griffin!" said Bella.

You step close to her, holding the book tightly so she couldn't yank it from your grasp. "So, you two are the two Death Eaters."

"No, why…"

"Don't deny it! I know the secret of the book, look at the cover."

She looked down at it, she saw the dark mark was whole. "How…?"

"My father is a Death Eater." You smirk. "One of the best."

Bella smirked back at you. "So, you are Donahue Griffin's Daughter!"

"Draco and I want to help you two."

"How long have you had this book?"

"About a week."

"Then we can trust you, you didn't tell Dumbledorek about this."

The four of you sat at a table in a corner. "We are working on sneaking Voldamort into Hogwarts." Monty whispered.

"We had figured as much."

"How did you not get into Slytherin?" asked Draco.

"We used a spell to hide part of our mind from that retched hat. We thought that it'd be a good cover."

"Oh."

"Back to the plot."

"Oh, yes, well, as you know, our lord wants Potter dead."

"Yes."

"Once within the walls of Hogwarts, He will kill everyone, that way he knows for a fact that Potter's gone. We just have to get Dumbledorek out, he's wise and would know something's about to happen."

"Kill everyone?"

"Yes, no matter what house, or who they are."

"Why are those Ravenclaw's staring at us?" asked Monty.

"Well, what a site we must make! Two Slytherins and two Hufflepuffs!"

Bella gave Monty the book and he slipped it into his pocket. "Well, it's almost curfew, and two of us aren't prefects." Monty said standing. You walked out of the library with them, slipping your hand into his pocket and slipping the book out of his pocket and into yours. Then you split up, heading to your common rooms.

"This is great!" Draco said after a wile.

"Draco, they said that everyone would die."

"Yeah."

"That'd include us!"

Draco looked shocked. "What can we do?"

"I-" you got an idea and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Dumbledore."

"What?" he asked wrinkling his nose, and following you.

Dumbledore passed the floor of his office. You had just told him about the Death Eaters. "I see, and why didn't you report this a week ago?" he asked.

"I-I don't know sir." You murmur.

He nodded and sat at his desk. He wrote something and sent it with Phox, his Phoenix. A few minuets later, the door opened and Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. each of them looked confused.

"Ah, would you three please have a seat?" Dumbledore said pointing at the three chairs next to the ones you and Draco were using. "You may leave, Minerva." After McGonagall left Dumbledore looked at the five of you.

"Sir?" asked Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, have you told your two friends of the prophecy yet?"

Harry looked down to avoid looking at his friend's questioning looks. "No sir."

"Well, it's time they knew about it. The war is upon us, as you all know, and the battle is closer than we all had thought." He paused looking at the three Gryffindors. "Young Mr. Malfoy and Miss Griffin, here," he gestured in your direction. "Have discovered two Death Eaters here in Hogwarts." The trio looked shocked, and Dumbledore continued. "You five now must stick together, make certain Harry stays safe."

"Sir! What do you mean, the five of us?"

"Yes, I know you have your differences, and don't get along, but you will, in time, learn to forget those differences and become friends, it's for the best. And in fact, why don't you spend all tonight doing just that, tomorrow is Saturday, stay here in my office. Goodnight." He disappeared through a door.

"Oh Good idea, Jade, Brilliant! Telling the head master!" Draco hissed.

"Don't start Draco. Think I enjoy this?"

"You must, you got us into this!"

You give a frustrated grown and toss your arms up as you walk away from him. You sit on a cushion on the other side of the room. A few minuets later, someone sat next to you and put their hand on your shoulder. "Ignore him, you did the right thing." It was Hermione. You shrug her off you.

"This is our first fight." You didn't know what made you tell her, you just felt something that you hadn't before.

"Oh, well, erm, if it makes you feel better, Ron and I haven't been getting along well either."

"I know, but that's not your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"The letters, they weren't sent by Weasley, they were sent by a few Slytherins."

"Were you one of them?"

"Kind of, I sent the last one. I didn't know about it until then. Erm, I'm sorry." You look past her at the three boys who were talking. Ron tensed up but relaxed and smiled. He stud up and walked over to you and Hermione.

"Hermione? Can we talk?"

Hermione nodded and walked off with him.

You looked out the window at the sun as it peaked over the treetops. "Jade?" it was Draco. You ignored him. "I'm sorry okay? This hasn't been that bad. Harry and Ron are okay."

"So is Hermione." You sigh. "I never thought I'd say that, but…"

"I know, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are we going to do? Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be seen as friends." Harry said sitting at Dumbledore's desk.

"Simple, we act like nothing is changed." You reply from the window.

"So, Harry, how about you fill us all in on the prophecy Dumbledore mentioned?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, well, it kind of goes like this; THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…. AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…. AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MOUNTH DIES….'."

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

"Simple, Either Harry is murdered or he is a murderer!" Hermione said.

"That clears up the other prophecy!" you whisper.

"What other…?"

"I, erm, well that is Draco and I over heard some of the teachers talking about it."

"What is it?"

"Something like; ONE CHILD, THE STONE KEY, OPENS THE DOOR TO THE DARK LORD'S DESTRUCTION, ONCE TRAPPED IN DARKNESS, NOW SET FREE, LIVING UP TO SURPRISING EXPECTATIONS. SUCCEEDING WHERE THE FATHER HAD FAILED, FLYING IN ON DARK SWIFT WINGS, TO ASSIST A LOVED ONE WHO'S STRENGTH HAS BAILED, UNAWARE OF ALL UNFORGIVABLE THINGS.' Dumbledore had said that this second child of prophecy, whom ever he is, is supposed to weaken Voldamort so that Harry can do his part, kill or be killed."

"Exactly." Dumbledore said entering the room. "I don't know how you know about the second Prophecy, Miss Griffin, and I don't want to know." He turned to the three Gryffindors. "I think it is time for you to start the DA back up. I have notified the Order."

"Order?" you ask.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It is the army that is rallying against Voldamort and his Death Eaters."

"Oh."

"Draco, Your Father, he is a Death Eater, Right?"

"Yes." He said slowly and looked down.

"Then, I have news for you, The Death Eaters who have children, well, they are taking their children in to be marked as a Death Eater themselves. That will include you. I want you to be an undercover Order member if you are taken in to be marked."

"O-okay"

"Will that go for me to?" you ask in a low voice.

"Miss Griffin?"

"My Father is a Death Eater too sir. I have known since I was five and overheard him talking to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Your father, Donahue Griffin, is no Death Eater, I assure you that! He is a member of the Order. He is a spy for us, just as we want Draco to be, but I suppose you're right, yes, you will be a spy too if you are taken in."

"But, my father raised me as if he was a Death Eater, a Pureblood that is better than Muggleborns and Muggles."

"Ever wonder why your mother was a Muggle? But yes, he did raise you like that so that you would be put into Slytherin once you were to start attending Hogwarts, so that all doubt will be killed. He is up high on Voldamort's list."


	10. Chapter 10 The Dark Mark

Fast Forward to December 20th.

Christmas was in the air; it glittered in every pair of eyes you passed. Within an hour the Hogwarts train would arrive and most people would leave for the holidays, including you.

"Jade, are you listening?" Draco asked snapping his fingers in front of your face.

"What?" you ask snapping out of your daydream.

"I asked you if you want to exchange gifts now since we wont see each other over break."

"Oh, yeah, okay."

"What were you thinking?"

"About, you know, why hasn't it happened yet? It's been a few months!" 

"Don't worry about it."

"And we still don't know who the second child is, the final battle is approaching fast, Draco, I can feel it."

"You can… feel it?"

"Yes, I don't know how, I just can, of coarse I do excel in Divinations."

"Good point."

"Here." You hand him a small green package that held his Christmas gift.

He tore off the green paper and gasped at what lay inside. You smile at him as he gently plucked it from the box as if he were afraid it would break. "Wow."

"Like it?" You laugh. "Put it on, it won't break!"

He slipped the silver watch onto his wrist. It was a Quidditch wristwatch; the second hand was a snitch and in the background had two seekers flying around. You had gotten it personalized so that one looked like Draco and the other the next team seeker he would play against. The weather of the day of the game would also be shown. Now it showed a nice winter day, Slytherin verses Ravenclaw. That game was scheduled for two weeks after break. "Jade, I love it!"

You laugh again. "More than me?"

"No, nothing can surpass you." He said giving you a kiss. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"I didn't wrap your gift, turn around and close your eyes."

You obey and feel him hook a necklace around your neck, he turned you around and you open your eyes. You look at the necklace. It was a silver chain with a Quaffle on it, he had a hart engraved on the back and your name and his inside the hart. "Draco! I love it!" You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him deeply.

"Settle down you two! The train is here!" said Goyle.

You got onto the train and found a compartment with Draco, his friends and your two best friends, Millicent and Amy. Amy had started to go out with Vincent Crabbe a month before. The boys started a game of exploding snap as you talked to your friends. "Look what Vincent gave me!" Millicent said holding out her hand to show off the Snake bracelet almost identical to the one your father had given you at the beginning of the school year.

"Wow, I wish I had a boyfriend to dote gifts upon me! You're so lucky, Milly!"

"Take a look at what Draco gave me!" your friends gasped.

"That's so sweet! It's like you're his hart's chaser!"

"Well, He's my hart's seeker!" you giggle. "And Vincent is like your hart's beater?"

"E. It doesn't sound as romantic."

"What are you girls giggling about?"

"Oh, nothing much." Amy giggled. "We're just trying to perfect our plan to rid the would of guys."

"Oh, ha-ha. Good one Amy. Don't mind her, she's feeling lonely right now."

You got off the train and said good-bye to your friends, and then you and Draco walked over to where your fathers were talking. Bellatrix was with them, clinging to your father's arm. Bellatrix had always had a crush on your father and it sickened you to see her hanging off him. "Donahue, your lovely daughter has arrived!" she said looking into his eyes with a smile that made your stomach turn with disgust.

"Draco! Jade! Welcome home!"

"Hi Daddy, Mr. Malfoy, Bellatrix."

"We have a surprise for you two." Lucius said.

"What?" asked Draco, looking at you. You both knew what it was.

"Not here, come." You were led to a limo and sat between Draco and Lucius. Bellatrix and your father sat across from you.

"Well?" Draco asked taking a hold of your hand.

"You'll see."

The rid was short and you got out at an old run-down house. "Jade, go with Bellatrix." Your father said as he and Lucius led Draco away.

"Come on you little brat!" Bellatrix hissed dropping her act to impress your father. She led you to a black bathroom.

I really wish you'd top hitting on my father like that."

"You can't keep him all to yourself, you cannot always be his only girl." Bellatrix spat.

"He'll never be yours, if he chooses to take a wife, he'll choose one who is not married, such as yourself!"

Bellatrix shoved you into the bathroom. "Wash up, then put this on and meet me in the other room."

You shower and put on the rich black robes with silver and green trim. You re apply your make-up and brush out your hair.

"About time!" Bellatrix scowled as you joined her.

"I only took ten minuets!"

"Silence!"

You bit your tong as so you wouldn't say anything more to irk her, even though your existence did quite a good job at that. You follow her out of the room and meet back up with Draco, Lucius, and your father. Draco was dressed in similar robes. You silently follow the grownups to a large domed room with a chair in the center, Death Eaters surrounded it in a wide circle and a man with pale, almost white skin and a snake-like face sat in the chair. Your father and Bellatrix abandoned you for their spot in the circle, Lucius bent low to the snake man. "My Lord, my son and Donahue's Daughter, they are ready to take their place."

"You may take your place, Lucius." Voldamort said in his raspy voice that sent a chill down your back. Lucius obeyed. Voldamort motioned for you and Draco to approach him. You reluctantly let your feet move you to him. "Jade." The way he said your name made you flinch and glance at your father. He looked on at you with a blank expression but you could see deep in his eyes he was worried and did not want you to be in this situation, and he could tell you wished the same thing. You bit your lip as you gave him a slight curtsy. "Draco." Draco gave him a hesitant bow. "How am I to know your loyalty?"

"Sir! If you will allow, we will speak for them." Bellona and Monty stepped forward.

"Continue."

"My Lord, Months ago Monty had lost our black book and Jade and Draco found it. They had it for about a week and kept it a secret, sir; they will be loyal to you."

"And they are the children of two of your best Death Eaters, Sir."

"Well, it would seem that you two are favored." Voldamort said taking out his wand. "Is what they say true?"

"Yes, sir." You and Draco mutter in weak voices.

"Good. He grabbed Draco's arm and lifted his sleeve, touching his wand tip to Draco's forearm he muttered a spell. A small Death Eater's mark appeared on his skin. Then Voldamort did the same to you. "Come, I want a word with you two." Voldamort led you into another room. "You are Hogwarts Students, no?"

"Yes sir."

"And are in the same year as Potter?"

"Correct sir." Draco was the only one answering.

"You do not speak much, Miss Jade Griffin."

"I-I do not think I am fit to do so, sir."

"And why not?"

"I am only a half blood, sir."

"I see, well, you are the daughter if Donahue, and," he paused looking at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, please step outside."

Draco didn't want to leave you alone with Voldamort, but he obeyed. Voldamort turned back to you and put his cold hand on your shoulder, his long pale fingers brushed your neck. You bit your lip to help from screaming. "S-sir?" you choke.

"I myself am a half blood. My father was a muggle. I killed him myself and changed my name so it did not match his. Tom Riddle, not a very evil name, is it?"

You shook your head. "No, sir."

"Your mother, the muggle, she must die, I want you to kill her to prove your loyalty to me."

"I-I cannot do that sir."

"And why not?" anger flared in his snake-like eyes.

You let one of your old smiles escape your lips. "She is already dead, sir, she was killed in a death eater attack months ago." Your smile turned into a smirk as you remembered the fun you had tormenting your half sister about it. You may have changed, but you still did not see your mother as your mother. And you still loved to mess with Hermione's mind. You were still a Slytherin; you just had a few new ethics to live by.

"I see." He was smirking also. "So, you have a Mudblood Half sister, Hermione Grainger, who is friends with Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"I can already tell that you are to be one of my favorites."

"So, Jade," Lucius said in the limo that was taking you home. "What did our Lord Voldamort say to you when he had sent Draco out of the back room?"

"Nothing you should know about, Mr. Malfoy." You said looking out the window.

The car pulled to a stop outside the Malfoy Manor and Lucius got out. "Son?"

"One moment, father. Goodbye Jade, see you after break." Draco leaned over and gave you a kiss. Then he followed his father to the house.

"Well, you and young Malfoy seem to be getting close." Your father said as the car started moving again.

You blush. "Yeah, I guess we are. Y-you are still okay with it, right daddy?"

"Yes." 

You flop onto your bed, taking in the familiar atmosphere that you have been away from for so long. The door opened and your father came in and sat on your bed next to you. You sat up and looked at him. He gave a large sigh and took your hand. He lifted the sleeve of your Death Eater robes so your mark was showing. "You didn't want this." He muttered.

"No more than you wanted yours."

He looked at you confused.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that you are a spy for the Order."

"Jade, I was weak, I became a Death Eater to save my own life, then you were born, I didn't want this for you, so I joined the Order."

"You still wish you hadn't been marked."

"Yes, but I am still week, back when Peter Pettigrew joined Voldamort, I was suppose to stop it, stop Voldamort from killing Lilly and James Potter, I failed."

"Daddy,"

"And then I could have saved Sirius Black from time in Azkaban, I knew he was innocent, but I kept my mouth shut! I witnessed that night, I saw Peter turn into a rat and scurry away, I was the only one who could clear Black's name, but I didn't."

"Black isn't a murderer?"

"No."

"So now he's on the run for nothing?"

"No, he's not running, he's dead. Bellatrix killed him last year."

"Bellatrix, daddy, I hate that woman!"

"I know, I do to, but…"

"Then why do you let her hang off you?!" your father said nothing. "Daddy, your not weak, you can do what you have to."

"I am weak, I let Voldamort mark you as one of his followers!"

"Yes, but I have been a small member of the Order for Months now, Dumbledore said if Draco and I get marked, that we would be Spies, like you."

"You and Draco?"

"Yes, Draco's not like his father, he's his own person."


	11. Chapter 11 Longbottom?

You pull your cloak tighter around you as you trudge your way back up to the castle. Christmas break was over and now you have returned to Hogwarts. Draco put his arm around you in a feeble attempt to shelter you from the winter chill. "Potter sent me a letter, they think they know who the second Prophecy child is." He whispered.

"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom."

You look over at Neville, walking with a few other Gryffindors who had gone home for Christmas. He tripped and fell into a mound of snow. "We're all going to die." You said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but they'll explain it to us after the next DA meeting tonight."

"Ug, Tonight? I hate DA meetings! Standing clear under invisibility cloaks so the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws don't see us."

"I know. But Dumbledore told us we need to secretly be members of the DA and…"

"Only Potter, Weasley, and Grainger know it, and it must stay that way. I know."

At the end of the DA meeting. "Good, Dean. Now that's all for tonight." Hermione smiled.

You waited until everyone had gone and tossed off the invisibility cloak. "Okay, now why do you three psychotic Gryffindors think it's Longbottom?"

"Yes, do enlighten us!"

"Okay, listen, Both Neville and I could have been the first prophecy, Voldamort choose me to be his threat." Said Harry.

"And his parents have faced Voldamort before and failed'. SUCCEEDING WHERE THE FATHER HAD FAILED…' It matches!" Ron added.

"And don't forget LIVING UP TO SURPRISING EXPECTATIONS…' no one would expect him to do something like this! He usually blunders every spell, it could be because of the prophecy!" Hermione finished.

"You're right, Jade, we're going to die." Draco said.

"Draco." You glared. "Think about it, it makes sense."

"Then let's tell Dumbledore."

"Tomorrow, after classes, Jade and I have news too."

"What?"

Draco pulled up his sleeve and you did the same. "Dumbledore was right. Our father's did take us in to be marked… his face, it looked like a snake's!"

"I know, I was there when he came back to power." Harry said staring at the small white mark on your smooth skin.

"Jade, is that Bellatrix Lestrange woman, is she always like that with your father?"

"Bellatrix? Horrid woman! Yes, she always hangs off my father like that, and she is married to Rodolphus! Then as soon as my father is out of earshot, she's not calling me such a darling little girl, Donahue!' she shows her true colors; come on you little brat!' I hate her!" you said mimicking Bellatrix when you got to certain points in your rant.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Ron said looking quickly at Harry whose face was red with anger.

"Yes. You know her?"

"Yes, I bloody know her! She killed Sirius right in front of me last year!" Harry yelled on the brake if tears.

"Sirius Black, y-you knew he was innocent?" you asked.

"Yes, we knew it. But only after we saw that Peter Pettigrew was alive and living as my pet rat Scabbers. That was in our third year here." Ron said.

"Woh, Black was innocent?" asked Draco.

"Yes."

"Jade, how did you know?"

"Father told me after our marking."

"I wanted to avenge Sirius's death, I wanted to kill Bellatrix." Harry said.

"Were you and Black close?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he was my Godfather, after his name was cleared I was going to live with him and finally get away from the Dursley's. I'm sick of living with those Muggles. Sirius was my last chance at Happiness during summer break."

The five of you mounted the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office in a single file. You were in the lead and gently tapped the door at the top. It creaked open and Dumbledore let you all in. "I take it that you five have news?"

"Yes sir, first off Draco and I were taken to be marked as a Voldamort Follower."

"I thought as much. And secondly?"

"Secondly, we think we may know who the second child is." Harry said.

Dumbledore's face lit up. "Whom do you suspect?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Dumbledore's face fell and he slowly sat in his chair. "I was hopping you had thought of someone else, anyone else. The Order had come to the same conclusion, but I am afraid Neville is in the Hospital Wing. Another spell gone badly wrong I'm afraid. He may not get out for at least a month."

"Okay, we really are all going to die!" Draco said.

Dumbledore pretended he didn't hear Draco and let in an owl scratching at the window. "Now, Run down to Dinner before you all go hungry."

You leave Dumbledore's Office and bump into a group of Slytherins. The Gryffindor trio kept walking. "So, you two are hanging out with Gryffindorks now?" asked Millicent.

"No! What'd make you say that?"

"Don't play innocent! We saw you walking with them up to the headmaster's office!"

"The headmaster had called us up for a Prefect meeting, the Gryffindorks were there for something else!" Draco said stiffly.

"I believe the correct name is Gryffindors, Mr. Malfoy, but he is right, they were in my office for separate reasons." Dumbledore said walking up behind you. "Now get to Dinner! I have some business to take care of at the Ministry, If Young Potter is looking for me, and I want you to tell him."

"Why do we have to tell him?" Draco said in a slightly whiney voice.

"Because you two are Prefects and I don't have time to go announce my absence."

"Why didn't you tell them when they were in your office?"

"I only just got the letter." He turned and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12 the world tipped upside down

You got to the Great Hall and heard screaming coming from within. You open the doors to see people running around and Voldamort and some of his Death Eaters, hidden behind masks, at the head Table. Professor McGonigall was trying to get students out of the Great Hall. "Griffin! Where is the Headmaster?!" she shouted.

"At the Minestry!" 

"Help get students out of here!"

You shove your Slytherin Friends out and start grabbing people as they rush by. 

**"**Avada Kedavra!" the room was filled with a blinding Green light and Professor Flitwick fell to the ground, dead. They had begun to kill.

You freeze, frightened, clinging to a first year Ravenclaw boy's arm. "Jade!" Draco said.

"Oh, sorry." You push the boy out of the room and he starts running after the other's leaving the castle. Everyone was out now except teachers, Prefects, Harry, a few ghosts and Head boys and girls.

"Now get out yourselves!" shouted the Bloody Baron.

Snape started to push the Students near him out the door. "No you don't you traitor!" said a Death Eater. Her voice sounded like Bellatrix's "Crucio!" Snape stopped dead in his tracks, screaming from the intense pain overtaking his body.

Draco took out his wand, anger was in his face. "Stop! Leave Professor Snape alone, Bellatrix." he shouted.

"Draco…?"

"Ah, Young Malfoy, not as loyal as we had thought!" Voldamort hissed. "Crucio!"

Draco fell to the ground, overcome with pain.

"Draco!" you couldn't stand the sound of his screaming. Voldamort had his back turned to you.

"Get out!" teachers were yelling at people who were standing there, mouths open in shock as they watch Draco squirm on the floor next to the now unconscious Snape.

The air was filled with the laughter of Voldamort and his followers, screams of Draco and a few other shocked people, and shouts from teachers.

"Avada Kedavra!" Another blinding flash of green filled the room. When you could see again, everyone was silent, Draco's screams were no longer coming and everyone was looking at something in your direction. Two Death Eaters were helping Lord Voldamort off the ground. The Dark Lord turned his gaze in the same direction as everyone else. You turn to see what they were looking at, nothing but closed doors. You turn back to face them. You realize that you had your wand out and it's pointing at the spot Voldamort had been. Then it hit you, everyone was staring at you, It had been you who had said the killing curse, directed at the Dark Lord. Wide-eyed you drop your wand. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Voldamort took shaky steppes towards you. You backed up until your back was pressed against the closed doors. "You would try to kill me?" he hissed, his wand inches from your face.

"N-no, I-I-I-"

"Shut up! Incarcerous!" Ropes shot from his wand and bound you. "We'll have teach you a little lesson, later." He left you on the floor and a Death Eater came over to you.

"You showed your true colors, brat!" It was Bellatrix. She kicked you hard in the stomach and tears came to your eyes, but you didn't let them fall. Doors on the other side of the room opened and you saw dark figures enter. Through your tear-filled eyes, they were like shadows. "Crucio!" Bellatrix said. You screamed as pain so intense, you had never imaged possible shot through your body. It felt as though your bones were on fire. You wished you were dead, but death did not come. "Crucio!" Anther flash of pain increased what was already driving you mad. "Crucio! Crucio!" more waves came rushing over you until you finally felt conscious start to slip away, and kind darkness took you.

You slowly open your eyes, the room was dark but Moonlight seeped in through the window. Figures stud around you. You grown and sit up. "Jade!"

"How are you, baby?"

"Daddy?" you look at your father's face. He had bags under his eyes and tears glittered on his cheeks.

"I thought I had lost you." He said giving you a hug.

"What happened? I remember Voldamort, and Bellatrix…"

"It's over, Voldamort is gone forever." Dumbledore said.

"But, Longbottom, he…"

"He was not the second child as we had thought."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me? But I-"

"You are, I don't know how we didn't see it. ONE CHILD, THE STONE KEY…' there it's making a reference to your name, jade is a stone, you are the key. …ONCE TRAPPED IN DARKNESS, NOW SET FREE, LIVING UP TO SURPRISING EXPECTATIONS…' you had grown up thinking that purebloods were better that Muggles and Muggle borns, that was your darkness, and you came out of that when you got to know your half sister, Hermione, she set you free. …SUCCEEDING WHERE THE FATHER HAD FAILED…' Your Father had failed when facing Voldamort, and he failed when he knew he had to do something. …FLYING IN ON DARK SWIFT WINGS…' again, a reference to your name, Griffin's have dark wings, yet are swift. …TO ASSIST A LOVED ONE WHO'S STRENGTH HAS BAILED…' that'd be Draco Malfoy. …UNAWARE OF ALL UNFORGIVABLE THINGS.' You used the killing curse, and didn't know until afterwards that you had."

"So, Potter…?"

"Yes, he killed Voldamort."

"What about his followers?"

"Azkaban. They are scheduled for trial in a week, but they won't get out,

"Is Draco okay?!"

"Yes, he woke up a week ago. You've been out for nearly a month, Miss Griffin. Now you should get some rest."

"Rest?! I've been asleep for a month! I don't need rest!"

"You can leave and go down to breakfast at seven, that's in three hours, it's Saturday."

You Open to the Great Hall and everyone turned to look at you. You wanted to disappear but you walked forward to your spot at the Slytherin table. You sit next to Draco. "I wish they wouldn't stair."

"They'll stop after a week." Draco said giving you a kiss.

You felt someone tap your shoulder and you turn to see the first year boy you had helped get out of the Great Hall. "I-I just wanted to-to thank you for helping me." He said handing you a chocolate frog then trotting back to his table.

You stared after him, wide-eyed. "Things are different here now, by the way. Slytherins have been getting along with the other houses." Amy said. "I even have a Gryffindor Boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Dean!" Millicent giggled.

**The end.**


End file.
